JOYday Event: My Little Protest
by Rheacho
Summary: Sungmin tak pulang ke dorm dan itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Tapi akhirnya mereka di pertemukan di recording Radio Star./"Kau tau, itu adalah sebuah protes kecil untukmu." Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. "Begini, intinya aku tak suka kau mengabaikanku ketika aku sedang berada di sampingmu."/YAOI/KYUMIN AS ALWAYS


**~My Little Protest~**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**KyuMin as always**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO ^^**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk ramainya sebuah studio rekaman di salah satu stasiun TV Korea adalah hal biasa. Menampilkan acara yang dapat menghibur, juga bintang tamu yang bisa menimbulkan banyaknya perhatian. Seperti hari ini di Radio Star tempat Kyuhyun menjadi seorang MC.

Kyuhyun padahal sangat gugup ketika memulai rekaman hari ini. Ia begitu terlihat canggung. ia tak bisa menahan gejolaknya terhadap seseorang yang terus saja menatapnya tajam dari sebrang ruangan berkaca.

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin Hyung-nya di Super Junior hadir sebagai bintang tamu untuk meramaikan acaranya. Mungkin juga sekalian untuk mempromosikan drama musicalnya yang sudah ia jalani selama ini.

Selama acara di mulai, banyak hal yang tak terduga. Mulai dari terlihat canggungnya Kyuhyun dan saling kontak mata ketika mereka mendapat pertanyaan. Sungmin akan selalu melirik atau menatap Kyuhyun ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan dari MC selain Kyuhyun.

Setelah acara selesai, Sungmin segera pergi ke belakang panggung. Tergesa-gesa seakan tak ingin berbincang sebentar dengan sesame bintang tamu ataupun MC. Tapi siapa sangka, Kyuhyun membuntuti di belakang.

"Hyung~" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?" Balas Sungmin

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang."

"Ini kewajibanku Kyu… Aku diundang, dan tentu aku harus datang."

"Hyung~"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Mengenai apa?"

"Ramyeon dan jajangmyeon…"

"Sudahlah Kyu~ lagi pula aku sudah melupakannya."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah ke dorm. Aku merindukanmu."

Sungmin berbalik. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat dan langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi berjerawat samar milik sang kekasih.

"Kau tau, itu adalah sebuah protes kecil untukmu." Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. "Begini, intinya aku tak suka kau mengabaikanku ketika aku sedang berada di sampingmu. Entah kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu, PSP-mu, Hyung-hyungmu atau pun bersama makananmu. Aku tak suka kau mengabaikanku. Menganggap aku tak ada dan malah asyik dengan hal yang kau sukai." Lanjut Sungmin seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia mulai merajuk.

"Maafkan aku… aku benar-benar tak mengabaikanmu Hyung~ aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku hanya tak suka ketika kau malah mengabaikan ku. Kenapa kau tak peka, huh!"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia memang bersalah. Selalu mengabaikan Sungmin jika sedang bermain dengan kekasih portable-nya. Dan ini lah akibatnya…. Sungmin pergi dari dorm.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung~ kembalilah ke dorm. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Berjanji tak akan mengabaikan ku lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku minta kecupan rasa strawberryku." Kyuhyun sekejap langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap Sungmin bingung dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah meminta ciuman dari kekasihku?"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun menggelang. Dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun akan memberikan ciuman yang Sungmin minta. Tapi kali ini…..

"Tak ada permen strawberry Min~"

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti. "Hei, aku masih ada beberapa… kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikannya beberapa."

Kyuhyun antusias. Ia menengadahkan tangannya seakan meminta jatah permennya.

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Cium aku sampai permennya habis. Dan terus seperti itu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju!"

Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin pergi dari tempat itu. Mengajak Sungmin ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk melakukan 'Ciuman Strawberry'-nya. Hei, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menolak jika Sungminnya sudah begini. Hal seperti ini jarang terjadi dan tentu ini keberuntungan untuk sang lelaki evil sepertinya.

.

.

.

FIIIIN!

.

.

.

Maaaaaaaaaf ini fic gaje yang pernah saya buat… walaupun semua fic yang saya buat gaje semua. #abaikan#

Semoga suka dengan drabble manis dari moment KyuMin di Radio Star ^^

.

#HappyJoyDay!

.

GAMSA ^^


End file.
